A Playful Love Indeed: Chapter 2
by musicalmelody21
Summary: A new Vocaloid has arrived and she has captured the eyes of a certain blonde boy. Then something has come to tear that love apart Will their love last or be split apart forever. Rated M in later chapters. Len KagaminexOC
1. Chapter 1

A Playful Love Indeed

Name: Neko Takashi

Age: 15 or 16

Looks: about five foot one with black hair that is right above her shoulder and straightens. Her skin is a peach in crème colored and curvy.

Personality: Playful, caring, feisty, loveable, shy, creative, etc

About her: She loves to sing, dance listen to music, shop, cook and bake, and hang out with friends. She dresses in the punk rocker kind of clothes. She cares for her friends and won't let anybody hurt them. She has been an orphan since she can remember and ran away at the age of ten and is American, she was given the name since the orphanage is in Japan.


	2. A Playful Love Indeed: Chapter 2

A Playful Love Indeed

Chapter 1

The rain fell from the grey sky and hair was falling as well. Neko was wearing tight dark blue shirt with black punk boots, a checkered skirt over the pants that reached the middle of her thighs, a white tank top that has a monkey holding its banana protectively and say 'Don't even dare touch my bananas.' Wearing a pink and black jacket with her hood up so the rain wouldn't get her wet, she walked through the streets of Japan. She has been running from the orphanage for so long that she lost hope of finding a home. She always wondered why her family abandoned her. Didn't they love her? Grunting has the pain in her chest continued. The pain started the time she was 7. Smirking she remembered screaming she loud that she shattered all the windows and the stupid nurses right ear drum. Then there was the time when she fell from the roof and broken her arm. The doctors said that half of the bone has become metal like the ones that humanoids were made of. It didn't make sense but ignored it. Sighing she walk into the park and sat on the swings. The rain had begun to fall in little drops against the cherry blossoms in the trees. Smiling she began to sing a song that had come to her in a dream.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou  
Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi  
Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
Motto kata no chikara nuide  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki  
Tomaranai mune no itami kore de  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto ketsaguri  
Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chigau koto wa kare ga saisho no good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo  
Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Utada Hikaru

As she sung, she thought about what she only thing she wanted. She wanted to fall in love with the family that she always wanted. A mother to smiled and sing with her. A father to protect her no matter the risks. Finishing the song it had stopped raining. Before getting up she heard clapping. Looking up she say a really pretty girl with teal blue green hair that was in pigtails and a kind looking man with dark hair. "That was beautiful, it made the blossoms glow and you to shine," the girl said walking up to you. Blushing you got up and bowed with a smile. "Thank you, what's your name." She giggled and bowed. "I'm Miku and this is my manager Takashi" (he is for the story). He smiled and you two shook hands. "I was impress with your singing that I want you to see if you want come to the house so the others could hear." You were about to answer until you sneezed and you nose was red. "I would love too but I really need to get rid of the cold." She laughed as Miku lead you to the car. "I was taking Miku to the doctor (one for the Vocaloids) so you can come and get checked too." Smiling you got in the car and fell asleep as the car began to move. 


End file.
